Teenage Mother
by briana57
Summary: Bella was 15 years old when her life was completely changed. She was raped, which got her pregnant. Now she’s a teenage mother. Full summary inside
1. Prologue

_Summary: __Bella was 15 years old when her life was completely changed. She was raped, which got her pregnant. Now she's a teenage mother. But what happens when she moves to Forks, and meets the Cullens? Will she still end up with Edward? Will she be able to move on, or will her past come back to haunt her?_

* * *

Prologue

BPoV

I was 15 and I was on a TV show. I had just gotten eliminated and I was devastated. My "support staff" person, Mary, was trying to help me feel better. Too bad she only made things a hundred times worse.

It was the worst night of my life. It changed me in more ways than one. What happened that night? I was raped. I was only a couple weeks into being 15 when I was violated, soon to find out that I was pregnant.

Only 15 years old and I was pregnant. Other than me, just one person knew; my sister. Surprisingly, throughout my pregnancy, I didn't show, so no one found out. But that didn't change the fact that my life would never be the same.

* * *

**Note: Thank you for reading my story. If you haven't already, please check out my profile/bio. I have a note about how I will be updating and if you could vote on my poll that would be great. Also, check out my other story too. If you have any questions about my stories (ie: if something is confusing to you) don't be afraid to ask. Comments and suggestions are welcome, as well as critisism. If you don't like something about my story let me know, maybe I can change it. **

**briana57**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**BPoV**

On the night of my delivery my life changed again. After everything I'd been through I was blessed with a beautiful and wonderful baby girl; Sydney.

Sydney changed my life for the better. But the way people saw me, they didn't think she was beneficial to my health. Being only 15 years old and having a child to take care of wasn't a good image to have. Obviously how she was conceived wasn't helping me at all, but then not many people knew about that. After I gave birth to Sydney, I became unbelievably skinny. Both my hair and my skin had started looking unhealthy when I was raped, but now it was noticeably worse. My skin was sallow and my hair had lots of split ends, but I didn't care. I had Sydney and that's all that mattered.

My sister could tell I needed help. She couldn't provide that help herself because she was going off to college. And she knew we couldn't tell our parents. So she found a really nice couple that was willing to help me and Sydney. We moved in with them when Sydney was four months old.

"Their names are Robert and Sally Johnson," my sister was telling me while we were on the bus going to their house. "I really think you're going to like them."

"Thanks," I replied with as much emotion as I could muster. I was exhausted, mentally and emotionally. Physically I was doing alright. But I had every right to be practically falling to pieces; after all, I had been through quite a lot. This reminded me that I was going to be meeting Robert and Sally soon. I mean, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. They would want to know what happened; why I was coming to stay with them. They did deserve to know.

I spent the rest of the bus ride mentally preparing myself for what was to come. I knew I'd be reliving that horrible night in a matter of minutes. That night was awful. It was a terrible situation to be put into. It wasn't the kind of thing _anyone_ should have to deal with.

But I did. It happened to me and I was dealing with it. Rape and unintended teenage pregnancies weren't unheard of; I just never thought it would happen to me. In some ways I don't think I deserved what happened to me that night. I was a generally good person. I was a good daughter. I did all my chores and ate all my vegetables. I was a good student. I did all my homework and participated in class. So why me? Why was I the one who had to deal with being a teenage mother? It just didn't seem fair.

"Come one, let's go," my sister said, interrupting my thinking. We got off the bus and headed to the right. The street was lined with trees of all kinds; it was beautiful. Sydney seemed to like it too. Maybe this could work. I sure hoped so.

* * *

**Note: I just want to apologize for taking so long to update and then giving you a short chapter. I decided to at least post something rather than nothing for an even longer amount of time. It is summer now though so I should be able to work on my stories like I planned and update more often. Thanks for reading. If you have any questions about my stories (ie: if something is confusing to you) don't be afraid to ask. Comments and suggestions are welcome, as well as critisism. If you don't like something about my story let me know, maybe I can change it. **

**briana57**


	3. Rewrite

I want to apologize to everyone for not updating this story. Homework and volleyball got in the way of me having the time to write. Now that I have the time, I have been trying to work on this story and have come up with new ideas to add on to what I originally planned. I'm sorry to say that my new ideas require me to start the story over because of the changes I wish to make. I really am sorry but I think this new version will be several times better than the original.

I will plan out this version much more carefully so that I know more of where it is going so I don't have to change it again. But look on the bright side: at least it's not like I'm deleting a whole lot, lol.

I will put up another chapter saying when I post the new story. Right now I'm thinking that it will have to same name and I'm pretty sure that is going to stay. If not, I will let you know when the time comes. I will completely delete this story when the new one is up and running. Again, I'm sorry and I hope you stick with me as I try again.

briana57


End file.
